The First Evil
Note: In our RP, anyone can control the First as an NPC. For instructions on how to do so, visit this thread . The First Evil is the embodiment of all that is evil. It is pure and uninhibited. Neither male, female, demon, or god - it is simply a "power," at one time belonging to Lucifer . It always existed, long before man, long before Lucifer was banished from Heaven. But once the knowledge of 'evil' was released into the world (as per Biblical texts) the power of evil itself became independent and 'free.' The First transcends time and space, and even dimensional barriers. The moment Lucifer was brought into Hell, the First and Lucifer were one. But then The First was released into the world, and its motivations are only to manipulate, deceive and torment others. If Lucifer ever merges again with the First then he will gain his true power while on earth, no longer needing a vessel. However The First has other plans, and they definitely don't include losing its freedom. Instead, The First wants the world to itself and it is on a mission to first, become corporeal. This is because The First cannot affect the world on a physical level. It is a power without a form and it only has the ability of manipulating on a mental and emotional plane. The prophecy states that the world will become imbalanced after The Great Revelation , and that is all the First needs in order to reappear once more and try to achieve its goal (after failing in the battle at Sunnydale ). And now, in order to make the world its domain, it needs to tip the scales solely onto the side of darkness, manipulating whomever it has to in order to get what it wants. If the job takes influencing one person at a time, so be it. The Hellmouth happens to work in its favor, drawing powerful malevolent demons and warriors of good towards it - all there for The First to work its magic - driving them to what they think is just natural instincts. Powers & Abilities *The First can take the form of any dead person (vampires included, or anyone who has been dead at some point in time), voice, mannerisms, memories and all - and can switch forms at will. *It can be seen,heard, and felt by as many people as it chooses. *Omnipresence/Teleportation *Telepathy. *Can influence people immensely - almost like a form of mild hypnosis - merely through expert psychological manipulation. Depending on the person's will power, this can have varying effectiveness and results. *Able to enter/manipulate/combine people's dreams. *Usually has servants and demonic army. *Able to grant some of it's power with a willing human vessel and give that vessel superhuman strength, stamina, and durability. The vessel can only maintain the power for a while and must have a 'power transfusion' (where the first merges with the vessel for a brief period), if this power wears out. *Has a deep understanding of human nature (and nature in general) and will use this to drive people into madness or murder. Weakness The main weakness is the fact that the First is unable to influence things on a physical plane. Methods *Appealing to someone's guilt in order to drive them into a destructive path. *Making someone question their moral beliefs *Making someone question who they 'really' are and their instincts *Using bad memories and emotional triggers to influence a person *Manipulating and instigating rifts between relationships *Appealing to someone's lusts, urges, and obsessions (bloodlust, alcoholism, etc) These are just naming a few. Related Pages Buffy the Vampire Slayer Angel Lucifer The Great Revelation Category:Important Figures Category:The World Category:Browse